Feminidiot
by Angel-with-Guns
Summary: Yes, it did hurt when Uchiha Sasuke's ass fell from Heaven and when he was forced to do his job as Cupid. And yeah, it did hurt big time when he fell for one of his 'clients'. Thanks for asking.
1. Prologue: his life in 'hell'

**Feminidiot**

**-**

**Chisumi: God, sorry, but there is NO new story that has any interesting plot in it, and yes, including mines. So I'm just gonna try again. **

**I'm actually losing FF because I'm not THAT interested anymore like I used to be. I'm still interested but not that kind of OMG-THIS-AUTHOR-JUST-UPLOADED-I'M-SO-GONNA-GO-AND-READ-IT-NOW fan.**

**AH! I missed you keyboard!!**

-

-

-

"no... no... no... no... no."

If you're wondering, that's my conscience -If I DO in fact have one- screaming. Not me.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNo, NO!! FUCK. NO!"

-

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

SLAM!

Glare.

"Tsunade."

Said woman looked up boredly from a stack of paperwork. "What?" she said through clenched teeth. She was stressed. She was tired. She was annoyed.

I pointed at a piece of paper. "I did not fail this test."

She squinted her eyes at me. "What?"

In response, I shoved it up her face. I didn't care if I get fired from another job, in fact, if I could, I would LOVE to quit.

"What're talking about?" she grabbed the paper to get a better look at it.

"I did not fail this fucking test." I seethed, eyes narrowing, breath sagging.

It took a moment for it to dawn on her. And then she laughed. She. Friggin'. Laughed. Didn't her assistant say she was having a hard day?

"Oh yes, I heard about your duel with Naruto." She smirked up at me, placing her HUGE, FAT, UGLY head on her STUBBY, SHORT fingers that wasn't quite that short. Yes, I was that mad.

I glared again. "What about it?"

"A deal is a deal."

_What?_

As if she read my mind, she spoke through amused auburn eyes. "I'm sorry Uchiha."

**What?!**

"But you agreed."

**_WHAT!?_**

-

Step 2.

-

I sat there, watching the time. Tapping at the wooden chair. Glancing around everybody who stared back.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick-

"GODDAMN IT, SHUT UP!!"

That was -again- not me. That was my conscience.

Tock.

Tick.

Tick.

Tock-

But enough is enough.

Tick-

That clock has got to go.

Tock-

And that man has got to show up.

Tick-

Or I'll lose it and go pretty boy on everyone's ass.

Tock.

Dammit, where is he!?

"HELLO!"

The door bust open and in came a faggot with long black hair, earrings, and purple makeup. Seriously, what the hell?

"Is anyone here named Uchiha Sasuke?"

I stood up. Everybody stared up too.

"Hn."

He or she, or whatever, smiled at me. "Ooh, perfect. A stoic, cute one. He'll be the perfect apprentice I've ever had."

Apprentice?

Seriously?

To that he/she?

Hell-

OH.MY.GOD.

Did he/she just wink at me?

-

At first I looked at the man, then hesitated on following him or just sitting back down and wait for my REAL teacher. Or just getting the hell out of here.

A man stood up and patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, man." and then left.

Yeah, great. Thanks.

Like THAT will do anything.

I appreciate your sympathy though. NOT.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" The he/she turned around and faced me, his/her weight on her left leg, and his/her finger fumbling with his/her hair girlishly. Is he for real?

I decided that it was the time to speak. "Are you, Orochimaru?" Please don't, please don't, please-

"Yes."

DAMN!

So it was a him.

I gave Orochimaru a pained/angry/stressed/MAJORLY PISSED OFF look, which he found rather cute.

Maybe it was a different Orochimaru. Maybe?

"And you must be the student Tsunade assigned. Uchiha Sasuke-kun, correct?" he gave me this weird excuse of a smile. Not that I could do any better, but I knew the difference between good and ugly.

Aw, damnit.

I had no choice but to follow the man. At first I hesitated, then I looked back, and then I began to walk. Slowly.

He let me go first through the door, as a sign of respect.

"Shall we begin?"

That sounded so wrong.

I glanced back to give him a glare.

But he smirked and seemed to be gazing up and down my body. Particularly on my butt-area.

And then I just realized, he was behind me.

I could feel my teeth clench, and my wrist tighten.

If he seriously slap my butt as a sign of student/teacher relationship, I will slap his face and kick him in the crotch -if he has one- as a sign of an I-LOATHE-you relationship.

Suddenly, a short gray-haired eyeglasses wearing man appeared beside him. "Let's go, Orochimaru-sama."

Great, the guy had an oompa-lumpa.

-

Step 3.

-

"No, no, no!!" Orochimaru screamed, going behind Sasuke and adjusting the bow on his grip. "Don't use the real arrow, those are for combat! Use the heart-shaped arrow!"

"I'd have to die first."

"Sasuke-kun, you're dead already."

I growled. "What color?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?"

"What color?!" I was getting impatient. So as soon as I faced him to complain, instead the he/she was here, staring at me with these bright, shojou-eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, that is so wonderful!! You choose Sasuke-kun."

My hand reached up to grab the color-less heart-shaped arrow, but there was a sudden squeal in the background. "What?" I said again, with the full aristocrat's glare this time.

"You're not supposed to pick the bad arrow." he said.

"But I'm picking."

"That was a test." he said. "And you failed."

I let out another frustrated growl to release all the negative kill-this-guy-right-now-thoughts in me and sighed. "Fine, what do I pick?"

"Don't mind me, whatever you like Sasuke-kun."

I made another gesture to pick the colorless arrow and there was yet another whistle coming from his oompa-lumpa.

"What is it this time?"

"Your not supposed to pick the bad arrow Sasuke-kun."

"But you said that I'm picking." I defended through silenced anger.

"Yes, but that was a also a test. And you failed." he smiled sympathetically at me. I don't want your pity, he/she. "From the top." he yelled out.

My hand gestured to pick the color-less arrow again, but luckily before it was too late, my other hand slapped my gestured hand and picked up this girly pink arrow that was covered with glitters, scented markers, and frills. Disgusting.

Orochimaru clapped happily and I couldn't help but smirk at myself for a job well done.

"This red arrow is disgusting." I scowled.

Orochimaru's smile faded away, and was replaced by a frown. "Sasuke-kun, it's magenta. The color is magenta."

I scoffed. "So?"

"Each different power is represented by the arrow's color. You have to know the right one."

Oy.

-

Step 4

-

Picking the right clothes? You have GOT to be kidding me. I was sentenced back to Earth to do my job, and I was going there with a simple shirt and jeans. But then Orochimaru here, had to get all into my ass today and say that I needed the right 'outfit'.

What does 'outfit' mean anyway?

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you wanna wear?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter." I grunted.

"Yes it does," he says. "Everybody has to have a costume. Like the Easter bunny, you just don't see a big bunny hopping around the world to give people eggs. No, you see a guy dressed in a bunny suit giving people eggs."

"Hn."

"And the tooth fairy. She has to have a pair of wings, a light blue dress that blended through the night, a magic wand, and a tiara over her head."

I smiled, now knowing what Hyuuga Neji had to look like.

"Santa Clause, you don't see him running around people's house naked. You see him by his big read jumpsuit and a long white overgrown beard. So basically, you have to wear what people imagines you to look like. You being cupid, you have to wear-"

Let's see what does cupid look like?

I know he has to have a bow and arrow, which is pretty cool cause he's the only one that has a weapon, even though it being hearts. But what does he wear?

Or more like, what does people see him to wear?

My eyes widen immediately.

Hell NO.

"No, Orochimaru, NO. FUCK NO." I immediately said.

The guy snapped out of his dream world and stared back at me. "Huh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke does NOT wear a diaper." I hissed at him, my eyes narrowing dangerously. If it only wasn't for this damned job I would've killed him by now.

"Aw, but you'd look so cute." He defended with this sick girly face.

"NO." And no means no, sicko.

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"Tell Tsunade I said no then shove it up your ass."

So by the end, we agreed that I wear a black coat and tie with a pink vest that represented love. Oh well, tough men wore pink, right?

Yeah, but tough men do NOT wear two little wings that was forcedly stapled at their back.

-

Step 5

-

Learn, walk, talk and live love. That doesn't mean I had to be a playboy, does it? No, apparently Orochimaru detested them. From his exact words, he said they were "Unhappy, show-off jerks who were slutty and just lived to disturb people." Big words for a big sicko.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked through an ear piece that he had given me. Augh, he better had cleaned this.

"Just repeat after me." he instructed and I walked over to the crying girl.

_"Miss, are you alright?!?!?!"_ Orochimaru said through the earpiece.

"Miss, are you all right?" I repeated in a monotone.

"WAAAH! Mmmy bboyffriiiennd just d-d-d-dummpeeddd mmmeeeeWAAAH!!"

_"Fear not, miss. I know a solution!"_

"Fear not, miss. I know a solution."

_"Any guy who dumps you is stupid for dumping a beautiful girl like you."_

"Any guy who ditches a sad freak like you is..." I hesitated. "Is a totally straight man who must've gone to college and finished."

"WAAAH!"

_"Good job Sasuke-kun!"_ Orochimaru lied.

I shrugged and plucked the thing off and left it there, drowning under the rain. Pick-up lines were SO easy.

-

-

-

**Chisumi: that was just a preview of Sasuke's training, next chapter is the real thing. Review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue. I'll just erase the thing if you don't like it, no biggie.**

**Ja!**


	2. On the subject of his last name

**Feminidiot**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to put this in the first chapter!! But anyways, I'll own Naruto… when Hell freezes over.**

**I don't really know much about colleges and stuff, so… I might just make some stuff up. I should probably research or something…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura sat back from her seat and sighed deeply at her sensei's words.

She was in her first year of college in Konoha University, the local college school in Konoha. She didn't have any choice since they accepted her for the scholarship program.

And in doing so, she couldn't go to those shmancy-fancy colleges and had to take the mythology course for extra credit (??).

She was fairly doing well… aside from said subject of history and its story of mythologies. It wouldn't really harm her score, but Haruno Sakura did not like to lose or fail.

The pink haired girl couldn't be blamed that she wanted to be a doctor when she finished school, and so –again- she couldn't be blamed that she didn't believe that a 'creature' that took human form (she just assumed) could make thunderbolts, make people in love, and all that stuff.

And then there were the subjects of ninjas.

How the hell could a person walk on water by just using this thing called 'chakra'?

Seriously, she couldn't believe this stuff if she already understood the freakin' human body before she learnt any of this.

Sakura raised her hand, the teacher sighed.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno?" he called.

"Yeah, um, Michiyo-sensei? How can a person shoot fireballs after they drink water? Wouldn't the fire be, like extinguished already?"

A few laugh of disagreement and murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the room.

Michiyo-sensei sighed. "Sakura-chan, how many times do I have to tell you? The ninjas have chakra. And chakra is a force that if combined with spiritual energy, can be harnessed in such use like shooting a fireball in one's mouth. Even if they do drink water before."

"_How?_" she asked again, confusion could clearly be seen on her face.

"There are 64 chakra points that have network passages, kind of works like the circulatory system but different-"

"How can it work like a circulatory system if it's different? Does this 'network of passages' you speak of, move nutrients from the body and help fight off diseases?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." The teacher smiled. "If you can know how to use this 'network of passages' clearly, then by God, you can even regenerate cells, heal broken bones, and create new organs."

"But that's impossible!" Sakura shot her finger through the air, pointing at the teacher for feeding her brain lies.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. It's impossible. That's why they call this mythology, do they not?"

Laughter bounced through the room's walls.

"You have to believe, even for just a split second." Michiyo-sensei smiled.

Sakura sighed. "Guess so."

-

-

-

Michiyo-sensei tapped a long wooden stick at the chalk board with a great 'WHOOP!' causing some sleeping students to wake up with anxious looks on their faces.

His old face smiled before he continued. "Moving on class, I want you to learn about the clans of-"

The students groaned.

"Now, now, don't worry class, for this particular clan is 'special'-"

Sakura raised her eyebrow at how the teacher said the word 'special' in a whisper.

"And not at all boring." He grinned before continuing. "Once there was a small boy named Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sakura took out a notebook and wrote on the headline 'UCHIHA CLAN' with big, neat cursive letters. She wrote 'Sasuke' underneath it.

"He had a brother dubbed as Uchiha Itachi, a mother; Uchiha Mikoto, and a father, Uchiha Fugaku."

"Sounds boring." An anonymous student piped in. The teacher couldn't really tell who it was since there were about 20 plus students and all looked the same. And he was quite old. The only one he knew there was Sakura because of her obviously bright pink hair.

"Wait for it," he said, still smiling. It was obvious that Michiyo-sensei was very kind-hearted. "Mikoto, of course was the loving mother of the family and was the one who sweet-talked Sasuke whenever the child decided that his father had not wanted him-"

Blah. Blah. Blah. All in all, Michiyo-sensei said that Itachi was this super cool dude who graduated and became a captain when he was what, 13, 10, 8!?

"What the fu…dge!? That's impossible!!!" Sakura inwardly gasped as she wrote this info down.

And then that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan and now Sasuke wants to revenge him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot one important thing," Michiyo smiled down at his students, lasting a little longer on Sakura on which said girl raised an eyebrow to.

"The Uchiha clan has this special ability," he drew this anime style eye on the board and took a red chalk and colored it in. "It is called Sharingan, however, not many possess this blood ability due to outside marriages and such."

He paused before starting again. "Its color is blood red," then he took a charcoal like chalk and drew the pupil and three small dots circling it. "

"They have the ability to copy other jutsus by mimicking their opponent's moves, usually confusing said opponents to think that they can read their minds."

He walked and took another spot on the board and drew the same anime eye and colored it red. But this time, he drew a large circle inside the eye and colored it black, but also drew three spikes around it.

"This," he pointed to the three-spiked eye. "Is the Mangekyou Sharingan. It is like Sharingan, only more powerful. It is said that this is the highest ability any Uchiha members can obtain. By gaining this ability, you can perform Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, there is another one, but it still remains a mystery."

"Amaterasu involves black fire, and Tsukuyomi is genjutsu. Nothing more than this in known since Uchiha members obtaining Mangekyou Sharingan is very rare."

"So this Itachi guy is really something else, huh?" A boy said, slouching over his chair.

Michiyo laughed. "More than you can imagine, but we'll go over that tomorrow. Class dismissed."

The students shuffled quickly and Sakura was about to be one of them too but Michiyo-sensei had stopped her.

"Ms. Haruno," he began, sitting in his chair and clasping his hands.

"Yes?" She answered.

"You're failing my class-"

"I'm WHAT!?"

He adjusted his glasses above his nose bridge. "One cannot understand how you can fail mythology, Ms. Haruno. It is fairly easy, almost like high-school stuff."

She sighed, flopping back to her desk. "Fu…dge it!!"

Michiyo sensei cleared his throat, oblivious to the fact that the girl was not happy. "Um, yes… but-"

"But?" Sakura repeated, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"Give me an extra credit about the Uchiha clan. You can do anything, draw pictures, research, write an essay, anything." He smiled at her. "You have two weeks starting today. But it better impress me, Ms. Haruno."

Sakura grinned and was almost about to hug the stuffing out of her teacher if she did not control herself. "YES! I mean, uh… thank you very much Michiyo-sensei." And with that the girl walked away, her pink hair swaying with every step she took.

Michiyo-sensei smiled again and adjusted his glasses, -again- oblivious to the fact that something extraordinary (let's just call it that) will happen to the girl. After all, his name didn't mean Three Thousand Generations for nothing.

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke.

The same Uchiha Sasuke who had killed the stuffing out of his brother, like, literally and the same one who became a powerful ninja…

…Was the same Uchiha Sasuke, who right now, died from who knows of what, went to afterlife; where he went to neither Heaven nor Hell, got fired from 2 or so jobs, and after a millennium, was now stuck on Earth as Cupid.

Yes. It was the same Uchiha Sasuke. You couldn't even tell the freakin' differences.

But can you actually believe it!?

He sighed as he jumped off to an unknown building, making people stare at him with 'WTF?!' looks on their faces. He went to a phone booth where he nearly didn't fit but still pushed his body inside and dialed the number: (''v''). That was about his only connection to the afterlife, he could not go back their until February 15, the day after Valentine's Day. And right now the date was only September 25.

He sighed as a mushy ring tone answered him, then a he/she voice called afterwards.

"Hello? Orochimaru-sama's office, who's calling?" came a low-pitched, serious voice.

Oh. He was wrong. It was that Oompa-Lumpa's voice.

"Let me talk to Orochimaru, pokemon." Sasuke's voice said tiredly yet had a tone of furiousness as well.

There was a silence when Kabuto had digested Sasuke's 'pet name' for him. "Pokemon?"

"Yeah, I just learnt that now." the _was_-Uchiha-avenger replied.

"Sasuke, that's _Kabutops_."

"No." Sasuke argued childlike-ly, not wanting to be wrong at ANY points. "There's actually a pokemon called Kabuto. It's dead already so you have to resurrect it. Well that's what the doctor said when I played it."

Kabuto sighed as he slapped his forehead. "...Whatever."

"Hello Sasuke-kun!!" came the disgusting, sweet voice that Sasuke loathed and will forever loathe in his life. Okay, exaggerating it a little bit...

"Sup, Ekans."

"What?" Orochimaru answered quickly, not quite getting his pet name.

"I said. What's. Up. Ekans." Sasuke said slowly, irritated that this people didn't know the names of this century.

"What does this 'what's up' mean? And who the heck is this Ekans you speak of?"

Kabuto sighed as he cleaned his glasses and suddenly coughed on it, trying to distract Orochimaru from Sasuke's names. "COUGH-COUGH-AH-COUGH!"

"Kabuto? What the hell?" Orochimaru's voice rang as he dropped the phone. "Stop coughing on your glasses! What- EEW!!"

-

Sasuke sighed as well and hung up the pay phone.

"Come on, buddy! I got to call my girlfriend!!"

Why he had to call his girlfriend on a pay phone, Sasuke would never want to know. But then again, he was freakin' Cupid and he was calling afterlife on a pay phone, so he shouldn't be talking either.

But the onyx-eyed man just glared at the guy, probably hoping that he'd shut the hell up.

The guy did shut up, but turned around and there just so happened to be a woman right beside him. There was hearts in his eye and the woman's also.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but I suddenly love you." he had said to the woman.

Sasuke just stared at him dumbstruck, the guy already had a freakin' girlfriend! He used his Cupid senses and sensed something, yes the guy was even about to propose to this said girlfriend!

The woman smiled but her mouth was still hanging dumbly. "And I don't care that you already have a girlfriend, and I also don't care that I'm stealing you away from her."

"Me neither, let's get married." The man pulled out the velvet box and pulled out the ring from the case.

"Yes, let's." she answered as they lived happily ever after.

Sasuke still stared, his eyes trailing after them. What the hell happened? Then he suddenly remembered his glare. He was silent for a moment until he growled darkly. Great. Now even his infamous Uchiha glare had brought love also.

-

Sakura flopped down to a chair; she was currently at a local Internet cafe since her laptop broke down. She had 2 hours to research of this famous 'Uchiha clan.' She turned on the computer and typed in 'Uchiha clan' on the search bar.

A couple of sites popped up, but they said the same thing Michiyo-sensei had said. Although they did draw the Sharingan and the Mangekyou Sharingan better than her sensei did so she clicked on it and printed it. It took a lot of time to search for other information, but she found nothing than:

1. Uchiha Itachi had gained his Mangekyou Sharingan by killing his best friend; how he killed them, it was unknown. What was the name of said best friend, they did not know. Why Uchiha Itachi had gained Mangekyou Sharingan after killing him, they did not know.

2. Itachi's name meant weasel.

3. Uchiha Sasuke had sucked at the fireball jutsu.

Oh yeah, and did she mention number 4?

4. The Uchiha clan was extinct. EXTINCT!! Uchiha Sasuke had never found the love of his life.

Sakura growled as she glared at the computer screen, wishing some pop-up about this stuff would come up. She went out and headed over to the library, hoping to get some info. And then she found the following:

1. Uchiha Sasuke's best friend was Uzumaki Naruto. She had searched about him and all she found out was that he had strikingly blonde hair, electric blue eyes; there was a fox demon inside of him. And he had an obsession about ramen.

2. Uchiha Itachi had joined Akatsuki. She searched about the organization yet found nothing.

3. Uchiha Sasuke's mentor was Orochimaru.

She sighed. Well at least she was able to form a sentence or 4. But what the pink-haired woman wanted was some juicy info!! Why did Itachi kill his clan? How did he do it? Why did he spare Sasuke? How had Sasuke killed the freakin' weasel!? And WHAT the heck was Sasuke's love life!!

How did he even look!?

Sighing yet again, she went to look for some of the Uchiha Clan's friend's relatives. Yes that was a mouthful to read.

-

Sasuke was angry as he checked out his BlackBerry Pearltm (which I do not own, unfortunately). The thing was installed with the Internet, organizers, maps, email, and instant messaging, which he sure as hell didn't need. But then again, there was this segment of his little mini-computer-phone-thingy that had all the status of who he needed to make to fall in love with.

Right now it was getting pretty hard since the fucking thing was WORLD WIDE.

"Dammit," he cursed as he gripped his mini-laptop-phone tighter, almost even breaking it. He doubted the FAQ could help him with this Cupid Business right now. And since when had afterlife been so high-tech?

He typed the words 'Puppy Love' (after he went to the bathroom and threw up) in a scarlet font that Orochimaru had instructed him to do so. It's 'powers' were supposed to make this 8 year old boy give the freakin' flower to an 8-year-old girl. He searched and clicked the following names and pressed 'SEND'.

A voice suddenly popped up and Sasuke almost dropped his phone.

'CONGRATULATIONS; YOU HAVE MADE THE BOY DEEPLY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL.' it said after shutting up. It was programmed to do so.

People stared at him, at which he scowled. His scowl deepened when he remembered the voice.

Wait a minute- deeply and madly in love!?

He checked back and cursed at himself. Damnit, now the 8 year old boy was smitten with sexual love for the freakin' 8 year old girl!!

"Undo. Undo. Where the hell is that 'undo button' that ugly fag told me?"

-

Sakura hurried on to the streets. A piping hot starbucks coffee in her hands (which I sadly, do not own) was spilling over her fingers. She had forgot the jacket and now had no choice to carry it with her bar hands, since she forgot her leather gloves at the Internet cafe; she hoped nobody had stolen it.

She carried it to the point that it became too hot on her hands, she dropped it and it's contents spilled into an unknown guy's hands.

Sharingan eyes activated out of anger, as Sasuke screamed out: "SHIT!" both because his fingers were burnt and now his supposed business phone was broken.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Sakura quickly said as she abruptly picked off the phone and wiped it with her green scarf. "I'm sooo sorry!!"

His eyes had started spinning, he could read that the girl was mouthing; "Oh shit, I'm in so much trouble, I'm late for work and-"

The Uchiha was suddenly caught off his reading when Sakura had accidentally dropped the phone again, because she felt his glare boring into her.

"Ohmygawd!! I'm so SORRY!!" she shrieked and looked up at the man's blood red eyes. Her emerald orbs suddenly widened as she looked at his eyes deeply. She stared at him as she noted that his eyes were that of a Sharingan, and the dots were spinning. The raven haired man was panting from anger (and possibly exhaustion) as he too, stared at the girl.

She raised an eyebrow at this, completely forgetting everything.

It was just him and her, for Sakura at least.

Sasuke had stared at her weirdly. What the hell was up with this girl?

Back at Sakura, she scrunched up her nose. It was definitely, no doubt, the Sharingan. But before she could analyze any further, her vision suddenly became too hazy for her to see anything but his eyes. Blood red. Dots. Spinning. Her head started to hurt and was throbbing manically, and then... then... all was black. Her last vision was of the man's eyes finally returning to onyx black.

A pause, then:

'THUD!'

Sasuke frowned deeply as the girl dropped into his strong arms.

-

-

-

**Chisumi: Meh, sorry if it's rushed. School's starting and I accidentally bit my tongue. Quick! Somebody give me a number!!**

**Now review, everybody!! Cuz I think this story is actually turning out well. And if you don't, then people might die.**

**Just kidding. Seriously. But review though, or I'll erase this chapter!! And yes I am threatening you. Kindly.**

**Ja!**


End file.
